1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a lighting equipments, and more particularly to an ultra-thin LED bar lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
For years, people have used traditional incandescent or fluorescence lighting apparatus in order to address their interior lighting concerns. However, such lighting apparatuses present a number of drawbacks. For example, the popular halogen apparatus presents the following drawbacks, such as relatively high power consumption, inefficiency of light dispersion due to the placement of its metal shield in the line sight of the halogen bulb, and its limited effectiveness in preventing glare from the halogen bulb.
Recently, a number of LED lighting apparatuses have been designed to replace the halogen apparatus, as well as other traditional incandescent or fluorescence lighting apparatuses. Especially, the LED lighting apparatuses are used in the super market, exhibition hall, museum, and so on because of long-life and energy-saving thereof. In some special situation, such as freezer, storage racks, exhibition cabin, and so on, special location cannot be reserved for installing the LED lighting apparatuses during manufacturing it, and the LED lighting apparatuses is often installed onto the special situation later. Therefore, in order not to make users feel unexpectedness and glare, the LED lighting apparatuses are designed into thin and small and have sufficient brightness.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an ultra-thin LED bar lights which makes it possible to solve the above problem.